At present, there are different safety requirements for vehicle driving in different countries and regions. For example, in some countries, the vehicle is not allowed to run when the door is open, the guide is open, or the air suspension is a kneeling state. When the vehicle is driving on a ramp, safety requirement is enhanced, in which it is important to prevent a slip. Since the driver needs to operate multiple driving equipments simultaneously, the traffic safety is reduced. If the driver looses the brake lever too early, the slip may happen to the vehicle, and if the driver looses the brake lever too late, the traditional fuel vehicle may be stalled, and a motor of the new energy vehicle may suffer an over high current, or even a chassis is damaged.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a parking interlock system for a vehicle.